Kiss and Cry
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: She was always BROKEN....but not SHATTERED.....Could one thing-one person change her? Can he glue the pieces back together or hurt her more. Love. Hurt Violence. Console.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

_ **Too Late...**_

Slowly she was becoming like what she was expected to become. A lady. Her wounds were beginning to heal, surely they still existed but they were less noticeable. Like a flower she was finally starting to open up to world in front of her. Free rent wasn't out of reach anymore-in fact if it was tangible; Kyohei's finger tips were just lightly grazing it.

But...

It could change. She could change. she had before...

--

**Hide:**

2; 30 pm, Friday.

Kyohei was sitting on the spacious couch in the living room of Oba-Chan's mansion watching a nice slasher movie, courtesy of Sunako- though she didn't know. She was out with some girls from class G. Oda and Ranmaru were on dates and therefore their returning was questionable. Yuki went to bed early after a tough day of work. Leaving Kyohei slouched on the couch with some chips and a crazy slasher film. It was kind of boring sitting on his own. Usually he would sit with Sunako. Her- huddled under a blanket and 5 feet away from him- she still wasn't used to his "brightness". Though it was weird and bizarre to say he felt comfortable in her presence, it was unnatural to if felt safe in her presence but it sure a hell was. She was like a sister or a really good friend; she saw all his flaws but at the same time accepted him just as he had accepted her.

_grumble, grumble_... Kyohei heaved himself up with little effort and dragged himself to the kitchen. _Couldn't she just stay and cook_. When he opened the fridge door he realized that there was food left for him, she had wrote his name on the package of food with the microwave time on it. A smile unconsciously tugged at the corner of his lip. He was so lucky to have such a good cook at hand. He put the food in the microwave and suddenly realized how late it was.

"Ugh. Where the hell is she!?", Kyohei complained. When the food was finally finished heating he grabbed it out of the microwave and slammed the door with more force than necessary and stomped over to the couch to continue with the movie. As the film neared it end, the front door silently shut and the sharp click of heels hitting the linoleum informed Kyohei that Sunako was back.

"Hey there party animal, how was your night out?" He didn't get a reply only the sound of her walking up the stairs." Thanks for the grub..." He muttered.

--

She couldn't talk even if she wanted to- her voice was hoarse. She didn't want to deal with his smart-ass remarks as well he wouldn't have understood. He couldn't see her hurt, or feel it for that matter. He could see her shame, her embarrassment, and her hollowness. She felt as though whole being was being pulled out of her stomach leaving nothing but emptiness. She lost control of her body whether from weariness or sorrow. She couldn't tell, she just let herself crumple up on her bed. She wrapped her armed around her pillows- desperately seeking comfort- and cried and screamed and mourned into it.

She was still dressed in her blouse and skirt only now they were all dirty and ripped. She'd have to clean the entire room but not now, she didn't care. She really was disgusting .She really was disgraceful. She really was ugly.

She was losing consciousness, she was sinking deeper into sleep and that scared her. She knew when she slept all that she'd see were faces of demon and the horrible darkness of what occurred this evening but she was not content with this kind of horror.

--

Note; Haha! first Wallflower fanfic! So I hope you like it, I've been considering this idea for a long time. Sunako and Kyohei are my fave couple they're kinda like fire and water. I hope that you continue reading and enjoy it.

I don't no how to rate it but i'm going to go with "M" due to the theme of this fan-fiction ( No lemons will be in it tho...sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

**wARNING; This chapter is alittle more mature please keep that in mind. **

**_Memories;_**

**_ Walking to Running..._**

It was innocent fun- just some girls hanging out having a good time. Then she saw him. He looked dangerous, deadly and demonic. He was hidden by the shadows but the darkness couldn't hide his eyes. They were similar to two black holes- empty but still pulling her to them. His smile. It wasn't bright like the 'Creatures of Light' but still held some appeal. She quickly turned away before he could realize she was a 'Creature of Darkness'. She tried to pay attention to the conversation taking place at her table and took a small sip from her cup. She felt a burning shiver rip up her spin- something didn't feel right.

"EEEE! Sunako-Chan. That boy keeps looking at you. " Nono giggled. Sunako's eyes shot up and met his enough for her to get trapped again. They were so dark and so deep. For and instant she felt a connection. Her stomach felt empty, she couldn't breathe.

"Ha! It's hard not to." Nene said giving Sunako a wink. "You look really pretty tonight. I like your hair wavy and black looks good on you."

"Plus she's wearing a very nice skirt." Nana added, "I didn't know you had such nice legs. Were you a ballerina or something?"

Sunako blushed at the over-the-top compliments. She was trying to look nice for them and they liked it. It made her feel...happy? She lifted herself from the table and looked to her friends.

"I think I'll go home now. I still have to make breakfast in the morning." She said with a small smile. She knew they understood her current "occupation" as slave to the bishonens. Plus it was still hard for her to socialize with people still. With that she shimmied out of her seat.

"Wait do you want us to call you a cab?" Nene shouted over the music.

"No thank-you. The streetlights are still on; I can find my way home." Sunako shouted back.

_**Bad Decision...**_

Sunako left the club and walked towards the mansion. It was only a few blocks away and she needed time to think. Ever since she started taking care of her appearance she had been apprehensive. She was anticipating rejection but so was met with approval and acceptance. She was still herself .cooking, cleaning and sitting in darkness. She felt safe in darkness. She came into the world in darkness and would leave the world in darkness- everyone would. It wasn't a morbid thought it was just a fact. All that white light crap wasn't true. Death was just like falling asleep, it had to be. Her reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps that were not her own. She decided to just ignore them and get home. But then she heard some whistling. _Woo-wooo_ She knew it wasn't meant for her but at the same time she did wonder who it was for. She resisted the urge to turn around.

"Nakahara sure does clean up good" a low, husky but familiar voice commented. She walked fasted.

"Ha! I didn't know she had such a hot 'bod." another higher voice said." Slow down, Nakahara-san"

She wanted to run but her shoes clearly would give her a handicap. _'Never wear heeled shoes. Ever'_ she mentally noted. She decided to take a sharp turn though the alley to avoid them; she'd still be able to get home. After saying a quick prayer that her shoes wouldn't break she ran into the alley. And let the shadows absorb her. Her heart was beating faster than usually and she didn't know why they were just some guys from school no reason to be scared. When she was sure they were gone she left the shadows of the alley and walked towards the street. She had taken one step onto the sidewalk when a calloused hand grabbed her mouth. Making it hard for her to scream or shout. She felt the owner of the hand behind her pulling, her back into the darkness. She quickly stomped on his foot and bit him with enough strength to make him release her and howl in protest. Her victory was short lived as the man's companions grabbed her both arm, restraining her. She sucked in a good gulp of air and prepare to scream when the first fist flew into her chest causing her to retreat back and onto the ground. The men took her moment of vulnerability to restrain her again. One man kicked her hip and the others laughed. Pulling her up by her hair and causing her to cry out. This seemed to amuse them as the one man- the leader pushed her into the rough brick wall. She realized it was the same guy from the club holding her to the wall. He put his weight on her and whispered into her face." Let's see what Takano likes so much about you." before she could make sense of what those words meant her shirt was ripped off her body and thrown to the ground. She looked up and stared into the man's eyes with fear instead of arrogance. He didn't care he ripped more clothes off and got a few chuckles from his friends. Their disgusting hands running all over her. Bruising her skin- hurting her. Making her cry out and adding to their pleasure. She was being violated.

Noooo! She screamed.

--

_Sunako Sunako. Wake up._

Her eyes bolted up she saw a figure hovering over her. "Get awaaaay!" She hollered as she began kicking and flailing furiously.

"Sunako calm the hell down! it's just me!" The familiar voice bellowed at her. Kyohei. She looked at him for just a few small minutes and then began to cry. She had no control; her body was making up for her lack of action last night.

Kyohei just stared in disbelief and flinched away from her. Soon the other roommates entered.

"What wrong?"

"Why is she crying?"

"What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything." Kyohei retorted. " I just heard her screaming and came to check on her." The other roommates looked at her. She had her knees pulled up in her chest and rocking back and forth, quivering. Was she sick? Had she lost it again? Upon further examination they noticed she was wearing smudged makeup and dirtied clothing.

"Sunako, what happened to you?" Oda asked with true concern and obvious sympathy. All eyes were on Sunako and she barely mumbled "Get out, now."

"Suna..." Ranmaru's words died in his mouth as she looked into his eyes. She looked different- weak, dependant and scared. The tears on her face along with the smudged makeup and bruises made her look different.

"Please." She begged hopelessly.

With that they all left more confused than ever. Kyohei was the last to leave but left finally after giving the room and baleful look.

When they left Sunako crumpled up like the broken doll she was. She was now afraid to leave her room.

"What's wrong with her? Did you see her face" Ranmaru said in disgust as he recalled the damaged to it. Not much but enough.

"She was crying... Sunako never cries." Yuki wailed, worrying about his friend.

"She was a mess and smelt disgusting." Kyohei commented.

"We should try and find out what happened to her. Let's give her some time to think." Oda reasoned. All agreed it made sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note;** Thank-you to Nic0la-2oo8 and 718 darkstar for your lovely comments. it helped me get to work on my chapter. And I said were like fire and water and i will explain why in future chapters.

**Connecting dots...**

Three days. She had not left her room for three days. The household was suffering from her lack of...enthusiasm? No, that's not the word. More like her lack of effort. They had not eaten a homemade meal in three days. The house had become a war zone in three days. Three days of no Sunako Nakahara.

Kyohei was having just about enough of her foolish antics. She needed to get over it! Too many times had they bend the rules of normality for her. She was becoming too spoiled. And they were going nowhere with her rotting in her room.

"Nakahara! I'm coming in now." Kyohei said. He wanted to shout but he could find it in him to yell at her now. As he entered the room he found Sunako in the same spot as before, hidden under her blanket. He sighed. There went his plan to talk sense into her now he was going to have to console her. Why the hell did he always have to put up with her weirdness!

"Sunako, what's going on? You've missed two days of school. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kyohei asked as gently as he could.

After a few moments of silence he heard her muttered something like "I wish..." She snuggled deeper into her blankets- trying to pull herself into a tight ball. He didn't know why but he felt some urge to touch her, pat her back, embrace her , something that would make her feel a little better- make him feel easier. He gulped down that urge.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyohei asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Nothing... Just leave." And he did after slamming the door. He was so frustrated, with her and himself. That still didn't work. He turned to the door and slammed it out of his way.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We all have issues but we get over it! Did someone call you ugly again? Hell you know you aren't! I and the guys are trying real hard to help you but how the fuck can we help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" He shouted at her. That did it!

"I never asked for you help! It's my problem and I've solved it! I'm never leaving the darkness again." She said it so plainly it could have been a poem recited over and over again. Had she rehearsed this in her head?

"You expect me to believe that shit!" He glowered, "What really happened you know we'll all help you."

He could see her front wavering; she bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. Good she was considering what he was saying; just a little more coaxing and then they could be over with all her mysteriousness.

"Whatever it is it will be better it you just tell me what's wrong." he said reassuringly. He felt tense when he heard her sigh. He knew it meant she would tell him what was going on so he could relax and get on with life but at the same time he felt wariness curl in his stomach like black waves. Whatever it was it wouldn't be anything normal or expected- it's Sunako he reminded himself.

" When I went out...I don't know what happened...I behaved myself...but...these guys..." she shuddered and bit down on her lips to stop whatever emotion was threatening to overcome her. She felt weak. She knew she wasn't weak...but. She wanted to finish her sentence. She knew what she needed to say but her gut swallowed her words ruefully before she could speak them. What was she going to say now?

"What did they do?" Kyohei asked, his voice barely a whisper but she could hear trembling in his voice as he tried to control some unknown emotion.

"They...hurt me..." Her voice sounded as far away as her eyes. Her arms unconscientiously circled her waist. What was she holding back? If she was hurt she would have gotten herself medicine. What would shake her to the point she forgot common sense and to care for herself?

"I don't understand." Kyohei groaned, frustrated.

He saw her body quiver- like a young leaf being pushed by the wind- then stiffen. He waited for her response with timid anxiousness. He wanted to know what happened, but at the same time his mind was already putting all the pieces together and reached a sick conclusion. _'someone raped her?!'_ he felt a hot sickness in his stomach. It wasn't hunger but anger.

With that he got up abruptly and walked to his room. He felt his calm dissolving with each step. _Some one raped her! Rape!_No matter how you say it it's still a disgusting thought. Who the fuck would rape her? The more he thought of it the more upset he got. His heart was pumping the anger through him like a drug, quickly spreading through his body. He didn't want to calm just right now he wanted to just get it out of his system. He made a sharp turn and stomped down the stairs towards the fitness room of the Nakakhara Mansion. Music automatically began playing as he entered the room. It was systemic to play the music that was last left on the stereo and since Kyohei was the person most in the gym it always played his music for working out. Loud, repetitive. Music that would wake the entire neighbourhood, if not for the sound proof walls. Straight to the punching bag- where the foam would absorb the anger and restlessness.

Punch, punch, kick, kick... Like a physical mantra he let the anger cool into a state of numbness. His mind stopped working all he could see was the worn, red leather punching bag in front of him. He used all his strength till he was breathless. Panting, he let himself slide to the floor. Why was this bothering him so much? It shouldn't affect him so much. She was just a room-mate. Even in his head that sounded like a lie. She was more than a room mate; she was a sort of friend. They had reached an understanding. She saw his flaws and accepted them; she found him a pain in the ass but still made him feel welcomed. He cared for her more than anyone else but what was he going to tell the guys?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cooking with gas**_

After a night of restlessness, Kyohei sauntered into the kitchen to get food from the freezer. Sunako liked to leave extra already-made meals in the freezer if Kyohei got hungry. It was kind of like his secret stash- the others didn't know about it. She sure knew him, but what he was going to do he still didn't know if he should tell the others.

He grabbed two oatmeal packages and added water, still considering what to do. What would she want him to do/ what was the right thing to do? He didn't care right now. Priority one was Sunako Nakahara. He didn't want her rotting away or doing anything drastic. He carried the two bowls upstairs to her room.

"Sunako. Breakfast." Kyohei said. She didn't answer and he internally cringed. Carefully opening the door he entered. She was in the same place as before.

"You a statue now?" Kyohei teased, hoping she'd comment- that didn't happen. He put the bowls beside her arm. She looked at the bowls then at Kyohei through her dark, hair.

"Eat" Kyohei commanded. Pretty brave move with this woman but she surprisingly ate the oatmeal without a fuss. He watched her for any signs or problems. No tears so far, but no death glares either.

"It's no epicurean delight but..." Kyohei muttered. Looking at the mush in his bowl.

"No, it's good." Sunako said, cutting him off. He felt the surprise colors his face at her response. She was looking at her bowl with a bored expression drawn on her face. He studied her expression a little longer. He hadn't noticed before but her upper lip was really appealing, it was a little big but very inviting.

"Go clean yourself and meet me in the kitchen." Kyohei said as he stood up and walked to the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Sunako entered the kitchen in a t-shirt and roughed up jeans. She wasn't any top model but did looked way better than before. She was slouched against the table counter with her arms folded over her chest and the same expressionless look on her face as before. Kyohei just sighed.

"Come over here." Kyohei said, grabbing her wrist. She looked at his with wide eyes and flinched. He looked at her and saw what he had not seen in her room- pain. Her arms and face had multiple bruises and cuts. That anger from yesterday started bubbling in the back of his throat. He released his grip on her wrist and counted to ten in his head.

"Who did this to you." he asked a composed as he could remain.

"Does it matter?" She retorted dryly. Well that was helpful. Why was she acting like she didn't care? Was she really over it or just putting up a strong front,

"Never mind." Kyohei muttered. He started grabbing out dishes and foods from the fridge. He could feel Sunako's eyes on him.

"What are you doing?" Sunako asked, clearly freaked out. He smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"Cooking, what does it look like?" He retorted.

"More like messing up my kitchen..." She mumbled so quietly he didn't know if she wanted him to hear her. She went to the fridge and grabbed some raw ingredients. Two eggs, oatmeal and ground beef.

"Grab a medium sized bowl, a small bowl, a frying pan, a fork, and some olive oil." She said not even looking at Kyohei. He smirked and did as he was told without a complaint and placed the bowls and fork beside her and the oil and pan near the stove top.

"Now what?" He asked, looking at her with excitement. It might be fun to watch her make him a meal. She slid the bowl to him and held out a package of ground beef.

"You lean how to make hamburgers. Put the meat in the bowl, using the fork. Don't touch the meat with your hands." She commanded, leaving him smiling.

"Yes ma'am!"

He began scooping the meat into the bowl. From the corner of his eye he could see her pouring a tiny amount of oil onto the pan, then rubbing it in, she then turned to him holding out the fork." Start beating the meat." Kyohei took the fork and began stabbing the meat. He imagined it was the face of whoever hurt Sunako. She was like a sister and no one would get away with even toughing his sister. He wasn't really paying attention, but Sunako was now right beside him, her shoulder was against his rib. He felt as though he swallowed a dagger and tried to gulp it down. She paid him no mind and cracked two eggs into his bowl. She looked up at his with only the slightest hint of curiosity colouring her eyes.

"Keep mixing." She said plainly as she turned to get the oatmeal.

--

"Yummy yummy!" Yuki cooed taking a second hamburger. He looked to Sunako "Theses are delicious!"

"He helped make it..." Sunako replied, inclining her head in Kyohei's direction. He actually didn't do much but he appreciated how she shared the praise.

"Good job, Kyohei." Ranmaru cheered. "Soon you'll be a good little housewife like Sunako-Chan." That deserved a good death glare.

* * *

Note; I feel bad asking this but if you are reading this PLEASE review. I just want to know how the stories going , if there's anything i can do to make it better. I know I don't have THE BEST EDITING SKILLS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fall for you**

It was nine o'clock now. Supper was done, the dishes were cleaned. Sunako was dragging herself up to the second floor where her bedroom was. No one really noticed her leave but Kyohei. He followed her upstairs and knocked on her door then carefully opened the door. He searched the room for only a mere second before his eyes landed on Nakahara Sunako. She was on the bed with her arms hugging her knees to her chest. Her amethyst eyes, focused on something unseen. Although she was quite pale the faux candle light fixtures on the walls made her skin appear to be a quiet gold. He imagined that under moon light she would most likely appear to be made of alabaster. He didn't know why no one else saw it but she was beautiful. It hurt him to see her in this much pain.

She looked to him not even bothering to cover up her miserable look. Still folded up. Black, silky tresses falling over her face. Her eyes shifted to something else. He felt a need to comfort her- uncontrollably and unnerving. Why the fuck did he care so much. Then an idea lit up in his head. He went over to her movie collection and looked for the particular movie to help her. Once found he placed in the DVD holder of the VCR. He then laid a blanket on the floor and a pillow. She watched him with minimum curiosity. He met her eyes, holding his hand out.

"Let's watch a movie." he said softly. She was hesitant but soon moved herself to the floor, beside him. The blanket was big enough that he took some from behind and placed it on her shoulders. She mumbled quiet _thanks_.

The movie began with a playful song_." The Night mare Before Christmas". _Not a hardcore slasher flick but one still creepy enough to be accepted by the girl beside him. From the corner of his eye he could see her lips curl into a smile. _It's working_, he thought to himself. For most of the movie he caught himself looking at her. Making sure she was still happy. Her lips were moving with the lyrics of the song. She was slightly swaying and she looked happier than he'd seen her all week. I felt like his heart was exploding but in a good way. She realized she was being watched and turned to Kyohei to confirm it, this only made her blush. He had a tender smile on his face, so warm and welcoming. She felt herself being drawn in by the light that was Takano Kyohei. She truly felt safe.

The movie came to an end. A happy ending. And Sunako could barely keep her eyes open. Kyohei caught her nodding off a lot too. Kyohei got up and did a quick stretch. Sunako had her head bowed and didn't even notice him move. She was obviously asleep. I didn't look to comfortable and she would probably wake up with a neck cramp. He wrapped the blanket around her and carried her to the bed. She muttered something incoherently and snuggled into the nook of his chest and shoulder.

"The movie's over. You should rest." He whispered. She seemed to accept that and allowed him to lay her on the bed. He made sure her head was on a pillow then tucked her into the blankets. Satisfied with his handy work. He made to leave but found his movement hindered. He looked down and saw two pale little hands wrapped around his wrist. This caught him off guard. What could be wrong?

"No... Stay..." she gibbered. Her words slurred, making it sound more like a sigh.

"What?"

"I wanchu to stay." She murmured. She squeezed his hand slightly, pulling it to her cheek. He couldn't believe this. Sunako sharing her bed? Did she truly feel like she could trust him, that he would protect her? That very thought made his heart leap and his throat dry.

He sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at her. How anyone could hurt her. He warily got onto the bed, careful not to wake her. She didn't stir. He lay down on his side, gently, so he could look at her. She had such interesting characteristics. They were all just so beautiful and so Sunako. But he loved her lips. Sure they were cracked but he liked how her upper lip jutted out. They were a light pink and against her translucent skin, she appeared to be a priestess of Tsuki-Yomi .

The more he thought of her the more his heart ached. It was really weird actually this happened every time he was near her. It was really annoying as well. Did that mean he didn't like her. He pondered this then came up with the answer, no. He liked her, she cooked for him. Maybe it was just his heart. But that wasn't fair it was _his_ heart and _he_liked Sunako so it should too.

Again his heart leapt and he didn't know why. What was wrong with him. His stomach churned with hunger, but not hunger. Something in the back of his mind told him what he didn't want to hear. He didn't love her ...or at least not that way. Did he? He looked at her again and saw it again, that appeal, sweetness, and beauty. He watched her shoulders heave and heard he whispering breath again drawing him to her lips. He brought his free hand to them and ,hesitantly, brushed her lips with his thumb. They were chapped but soft kind of reminded him on a wedge of orange.

He had never really felt love. He didn't know what to expect. he most definitely didn't know it would hurt either. The more the thought of it the more it made sense. to him she was kind, beautiful and all-round perfect for him. He was always told he'd end up with her. But the more he thought of it the more sense it made. and the more pain he felt. but beneath the pain was a hollow, soothing feel- like aloe. If he could get over the pain then the rest would be bearable.

He stroked her cheek before finally succuming to sleep.

* * *

so...did ya' like it? pretty mooshy..eh? the next chapter will be up soon.and i'm sorry about the chapters shortness- but i'm hoping its quality compensates for that...right? lol nvm


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note-_** sorry it took so long it's been done for a while but i have two other stories i need to finish and another i'd like to start. this chapter is kinda boring sorry to say but the next should be okay.

* * *

**Chapter6; Change**

Kyohei woke up to a dark room and an empty bed. He searched the blankets for Sunako but she wasn't there. With that he jumped up of the bed and launched himself at the door. He was still half asleep and found himself walking into many unmoving objects. Finally down the stairs and in the kitchen he found her. Her back was to him as she prepared breakfast for the household. He leaned against the doorway, watching her.The smell of burning butter, salt and coffee. His stomach groaned with hunger. Sunako turned to him, looking over her shoulder.

"You're up early." She noted, getting back to her cooking. He grinned, she spoiled them so much. He grabbed a cup of coffee and went to the living after hollering a "you gonna' watch a movie after?".

" Nope. I don't have time, i have to get ready for school." She simply replied;Kyohei all but spat out his coffee.

"What!" Kyohei sputtered. She sharply turned to him with that familiar determination etched on her face. She studied his face from behind her curtain of hair for only a brief moment then let her attention be taken by the meal.. Kyohei felt that sickness again and swallowed it down.

"You've changed." she commented as though she was simply telling him about the weather.

" How so?" he said calmly enough but his voice still carried a hint of danger or edginess. He looked at her up through his eyelashes. she still had her back turned to him but her saw her froze.

"I don't know..." She whispered.

The others were both shocked and pleased with Sunako's decision to go to school. Takenaga- being most observant- noticed Kyohei's discomfort with her willingness. During the entire walk to school Kyohei was silent, his brow furrowed as he considered what she had said this morning. dissecting every gesture, rise in voice and use of words. How could he possibly have changed. Did she realize that... His eyes shot up to Sunako; her back to him. Her long hair swaying back and forth like a pendulum. Why couldn't she just rest and heal. What if this traumatised her further?

Kyohei considered this an came to the conclusion he would have to keep an eye on her. No one was going to touch her. No one was going to hurt her.

_School will go well, no one will notice anything wrong with me_she chanted weakly back to herself. Although she had eaten a very healthy and delicious breakfast, her stomach felt empty. She was nervous- ashamed. would everyone see though her lies? She forced her feet to move towards the school ,though her instincts told her otherwise. Sunako looked around and realised that one of the brilliant creatures were missing. She looked over her shoulder and found him. she slowed her step so that she was now beside him. she didn't look at him but just having him near her made her feel a little braver.

They walked side by side the entire way to school. The other roomates caught sight of this and decided to walk faster to give the two a little more privacy. Though they tried to focus on other things they all carried an air of smugness. _Finally..._ They all thought.

As they got closer to school, Kyohei reluctantly pulled farther away from her.

"Kyohei-Kun! Kyohei!" His fans screamed. He sighed and trudged on. Sunako had already gone into the school building.

--

The best thing about classes is it's impossible for people to confront you in class. Sunako sat in her desk and tried her hardest to pay attention to the class at hand. But still, her fear held up most of her attention.

Class was very dreary and she found her mind wandering constantly to nothing in particular. She looked to the clock several times before sighing and attempting to pay attention to the lesson at hand. She could feel the eyes of most of the student boring into her, which was quite unusual and annoying.

The beell rang to first break. Sunako sighed and put her head on her desk. She could feel someone approaching her.

"What..." She groaned. whoever it was had seriously bad timing. She looked up and saw four girls from her class. They all seemed nervous about something and didn't hide it well.

" Um...S sunako- Chan - um- are you dating Kyohei-Kun?" The one girl asked then looked down at her shoes. Sunako didn't expect this.

"...eh?"

" Is Kyohei your boyfriend?" the other girl said, slightly embarrassed.

"The only thing that creature likes is food." she muttered quickly. She took on that eerie persona again sending the girls shrieking off out of the class. The other students pretended that nothing was wrong and went back to their other businesses until the teacher asked if anyone wanted to take the attendance to the office. Sunako smoothly got up from her chair and went to the front of the class. The teacher held it out his arm stretched as far as it could go in hopes of not making contact. she snatched it from the damn coward and went for the door.

The office was on the other side of the building. Sunako walked through the straight hall, It was so silent and empty, she didn't need to worry of anyone seeing her. Few student scattered in the hallway but they soon left at the sight of her. She was used to this ,it didn't bother her in the slightest. She looked at them all walked their separate ways and realised that one person didn't leave. this annoyed her. She persisted in walking to the office. She felt an instinctual apprehension but she just chose to ignore it. She walked by the person. Grey eyes followed her. she knew these eyes.

A claw of sorts grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_Note; Sorry about the last chapter. This is the last or second last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it . thank-you for reading so far._

** _Touch..._**

_NOT AGAIN! NO!_ Her mind screamed. It was all happening again! She would have to relive the night mere all over again. She felt as though she would be sick. Her voice was taken again. She lost her courage and closed her eyes. A whimper left her lips, through shakes.

"What's the matter." her attacker's husky voice spoke against her cheek. She didn't, couldn't, answer. Cool fingers ran from her temple, along her arm, to her hip. She was afraid and he knew.

"Don't worry; you'll like it this time. I locked the door so it's just the two of us." he said smoothly. She just glared. He grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. This time it was his turn to glare at her. His silver his as hard as iron. She didn't want to look into those eyes, they were sharp and deadly. She lowered her eyes to her shoes, anything but the eyes. He shook her against the wall. She looked up, bewildered.

"You, Bitch, look at me when I talk to you!" He growled. "Speak!"

...

"I said speak!" He growled, yet again pushing her against the wall. She was silent but this time her arm came up to slap him. At this, he smirked, a sickening, stomach dropping smirk only sharpened by the deadliness in his eyes. She gasped and that was enough for her assailant to take advantage and grab her lips. She some how found her nerve and fought back, testing his hold on her arms. She could tell he was enjoying he efforts so she tried a different approach. She bit down on his lip until she drew blood and thrusted her knee into his groin.

The young man bent down instinctively and took the opportunity kick him away. He groaned in reply and lay on his side like a sick mutt.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She screeched. Her blood was flying through her veins with a strange excited frenzy. Her head was pounding and she couldn't tell if her skin was too hot or too cold. She had found her courage and did not bother lowering her voice. She looked at him, ready to face those iron eyes that haunted her so much.

She watched him, but only received silence as he slowly got on his hands and knees. She stood still and rigid, waiting for his answer. She felt her courage faded too fast. She gulped down the lump in her throat and clenched her fists, in attempts to hide her fear.

"Answer me." She said, her voice wavering.

He slowly looked back at her and met her eyes. He was slightly attractive in a very menacing way. His hair was soft, silk, black and carried a slight wave ending at his chin. He had a similar appearance to the one who called her ugly. The way he carried himself and the ghostly similar grey eyes. Every time she saw him she saw her worst memory over and over again.

_I hate ugly girls. I hate ugly girls. She's so ugly. I hate ugly girls_.

A laugh pulled her out of her reverie and she put her attention on the young man again. She watched his should shake as he laughed humorlessly.

"You are very strange. I couldn't understand why Takano wanted _you_. He could have anyone and he wanted and he chose the most unwanted girl in school! Why the hell would he do that?" He sharply turned and looked at her as though he was examining a piece of meat. "You must have some redeeming quality for Takano Kyohei to be interested, so when I saw you at the dance club I saw why." She saw him smirk.

It set her off and she threw herself at him like a wild cat. He was caught off guard and his expression showed a mix of both shock and terror. She was screaming unnatural screams in his frozen face and scratched at him with great effect. She lost her senses and went to a state of insanity. He put up little resist but she couldn't properly tell: her rage was controlling her.

She didn't realize someone entered the washroom but two strong, sinewy arms went around her. The only added to her rage and she began to attack her captor with no remorse or thought.

"Sunako!"

The voice was familiar, but she didn't care. She needed to kill the scum before her. He was cowering in front of her with scratches all over his face. She needed to kill him before she lost her nerve- and she knew it was dwindling. She went for him again but the arms holding her tightened.

"Sunako!" Kyohei shouted. As soon as she realized who was holding her the rage drained and she felt hollow and confused for a moment. _How long had he been here? Why had I not heard him?_ _Why did he stop me?_ She felt like a fool and began to crumple in his arms. The dam building up behind her eyes burst and her tears flowed freely. His whole body shook.

Some how Kyohei managed to turn her so that she faced his chest so that the boy on the floor could not see her cry. She was grateful for that. She sobbed into his chest, clutching on to him with dear life.

"Why?" she wailed, "Why?" she didn't know what she meant though or how to dictate her mixed up thoughts to him. He pulled her tighter. She felt his head shift and knew he would address someone other than her.

"Yo', Ass hole. Don't touch Nakahara. "Kyohei said. She felt the words vibrate through his throat.

"What? Y-y-y-ou...Nakahara?" He stuttered in utter shock. Sunako held onto him tighter, trying to think of what he'd say. She felt him swallow something. She didn't know why but she was anxious to know his response.

"_Tshk!_ It's none of your business."

Kyohei then pulled Sunako with him out of the washroom. Sunako went into a sort of daze considering what he had meant. Did she mean anything to him? Of course, she was only one in the household that could cook. The stupid creature, he only cared for food. He couldn't care for her and why should she care? She didn't know.

When they were out side, on the roof, Kyohei flopped to the ground, pulling Sunako down with him. It was beautiful outside, they sky was a beautiful, robin egg blue. Soft billowy clouds were scatter sparsely but artistically. The sun was out too bright and warm. The air was cool and dry. With the exception of the bright sun, Sunako felt at peace. She let her hair cover her face until a hair came and pulled it behind her ear she went rigid by instinct at anyone touching her.

"Don't do that." Was all Kyohei said and then went quiet and looked away. There was no sound for the longest time, only a slight breeze. Neither of the two wanted to break the silence. Until...

"Why didn't you stop him- I mean you could have. I know you're not a wimp. Did you want-"

"No!"

Kyohei flinched and then composed himself. She could tell He was upset by something. Judging by how he wouldn't look at her, he was probably mad at her.

" Why -"

"How did you find me?" she asked, not wanting to answer any questions. She could tell he wasn't about to answer. She studies him preparing for another fight but he just sighed and looked at her, seriously.

"I know what he did to you."

I was her turn to flinch now.

"I didn't like how you acted. You were like a wounded animal and wouldn't let anyone go near you. Like a damn ghost." He continued. "Why didn't you just tell us...me?

"I was ashamed."

"But you could've beat that pansy before, damn it! Why didn't you!"

"He looked like... _**him**_"

Kyohei's fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

"You still like him." his voice was strained and it came out and was rougher than usual.

"I don't think so. I was scared, not happy." She said cautiously, from the corned of her eye she saw him calm down, slightly. She looked down at her fidgeting hands, waiting for his response. She waited for one of his jerk-like comments. He then did something unlikely, unexpected and unKyohei. He hesitated.

"Sunako...I.I don't like seeing you hurt. I.um care about you." He stuttered. She turned to look at him. He had his usual moody look but with a slight blush.

"Thank-you." She said and then leaned against his arm. He then pulled her to lean on her should and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

So...whatcha think?


End file.
